Ginny's Diary
by laura021190
Summary: ginny's account on how she fell in love with Harry from the first glance to the death of both harry and ginny


Ginny's Diary

Chapter 1: The First Glance

At first glance I knew I liked him, his dark brown messy hair, that sticks up at the back. Those green, emerald eyes, his smile that just makes me want to melt and of course the lighting scar. I never meant to... it wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to fall for my brother's best friend... I didn't meant to fall for Harry Potter.

I remember the first time I saw him, he looked lost and confused standing next to platform 9 3/4 alone. My mother was talking to my twin brothers about quieting down this year. They joked on about blowing up a toilet, this made my mother begin a rant in the middle of the train station. I think this what drew him in, to ask for help; on how to get on the platform.

When he approached us, I could tell that he was nervous. His face was slightly pale, when he began to speak he had to cough to clear his throat, then begin his sentence again. My mother welcomed him into the conversation with open arms. She highlighted that it was also my brother's, Ron, first time at to attend Hogwarts as well. I wasn't allowed to join them at the school at that stage, I was too young... it was so unfair. As I watched my 4 brothers accompanied by Harry go through the platform, it was mine and my mother's turn.

As I ran through the platform soon followed suit by my mother, I saw it for the first time; the Hogwarts Express. I begged and pleaded with my mother and father to let me go with them to the platform this year; I think they only let me, because I asked every single year since I was 6. They never let me go though; I was always left behind with either my mother or father (depending who took my brothers to kings cross) but not this time.

When I saw the red glow of the Hogwarts express, part of me wanted to escape my mother and run on the train. However I knew I'd get in trouble with both the school and my parents; I told my self to wait just one more year and then I would be there. I broke out of my trance when I felt my mother tug on my jacket, she wanted me to say goodbye to my brothers.

I heard my twin brothers ramble on about the fact they had seen Harry Potter, I glanced around and saw him standing there on his own. No one to wish him off or to wish him good luck in his first year. I felt as if I wanted to stand next to him, just to give him company; he just looked so lost and vulnerable, vulnerable to our world.

My mother glanced over to where Fred was talking about and saw him standing there. He looked back, like a lost soul. I think he was uncertain as if this look was to tell him whether to stay with them or go. However when my mother smiled at him beckoned him over. He looked surprised that someone was actually showing some attention to him, it took a couple of seconds to register, then slowly he began to make his way over to me and my family.

I watched him walk over; it was like time had stood still, his movements were slow and I could tell as he was approaching us he was wondering what to say. I couldn't help it, I was telling my self to stop staring at him, but I couldn't help it my eyes were transfixed onto him. After, what seemed forever I realised that he was standing there next to me. He was just a little bit taller than me, yes I was only 9 years old, but he felt like a giant to me. My mother was introducing herself and my brothers and myself. Harry nodded as each of my brothers were introduced. Then all of a sudden it happened, I was yet again stuck in a trance my mother told me to stop staring, that it was rude, then I was introduced to him. He smiled and simply nodded at me, he even muttered a hello. I wanted to say it back but I stood there motionless.

My mother hurried my brothers and Harry onto the train, he bid me a farewell. As he got onto the train. I stood there starring, I finally snapped out of it when my mother told me to wave. As I began to wave, I started to wonder if I would ever see him again.


End file.
